The Swamp Witch
by AngoraEyes
Summary: Cordelia feels ever more attracted to that swamp queen we all love; Misty Day. She finds herself doing whatever she can to keep Misty in her company, including a drive to the swamp, where unbeknownst to her, her affections will be revealed. Note: This fiction contains explicit sexual content.


Cordelia poured a liquid from one bottle to the another, she'd been spending more time in the greenhouse than usual, working on nothing in particular. Perhaps to get away from her mother for a few hours, or perhaps she was hoping a certain swamp witch would be pottering with the plants in there; Misty often spent hours tending to the flowers and herbs that grew, everything that she touched flourished.

Her thoughts were commandeered by Misty Day more and more frequently over the passing weeks.

She toyed with the memory of their first meeting, the arrival of a mysterious young witch seeking refuge.

At the time, she had been blind, cautious of the stranger, and riddled with vulnerability.

Misty had stood before her, she recalled the helplessness in her voice, that sweet southern, almost childlike voice. She knew then the Coven had nothing to fear from this pure-hearted witch, and that it was her obligation to provide the refuge she so desperately needed.

Cordelia had reached out a hand, unknowing of the electric jolt that would pulse through her body as their skin met for the first time. The wave of emotion that would hit her like a wall, as Misty's memories crashed through her mind. It made her stomach coil and knot; to see the fair haired girl screaming and writhing in horror and pain.

With that she had known in an instant, who the southern witch before her was; The poor Cajun girl that was burned alive.

Misty Day.

She remembered the softness of her hand, decorated with rings on every finger, the earthy, floral sent that left her curious.

A long sigh escaped Cordelia, as she and added another splash of liquid to the growing cocktail, it fizzled and smoked a little. A knock at the door startled her.

"Miss Cordelia? May I come in?" It was Misty.

"Of course, Misty." She called to her, turning to face the door, and leaning back on the worktop.

The younger witch entered meekly, smiling. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to the work-bench in the center of the room, resting her forearms on it.

"I was just wonderin' 'fi could water the plants, I cn' come back later if I'm disturbin' ya though" she smiled, brushing a curl back from her face.

"No, no. Please." Cordelia gestured to the foliage.

She watched then, as Misty began tending to the flowers, an oversized watering can in hand. A smiled tainted her mouth as she realized she'd been staring and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"They look good don't they Miss?" The younger witch chatted.

"They're growing quickly." She nodded, turning back to her smoking glass bottles. They clinked together noisily as she made an effort to look busy. Stealing a few glances over her shoulder every now and then.

An hour passed before anyone spoke, Cordelia not knowing what to say, and Misty too shy to break the silence.

Finally it was Cordelia who asked if there was any fresh sage for her potion.

"Uh, yeah." Misty rifled through some draws and found the fresh cuttings, she crossed the room, and handed them to the headmaster, her fingers connecting with Cordelia's palm.

The touch welcomed fondly by the older witch, sending her gaze once more to the floor.

Misty smiled, oblivious.

So many days they had spent together in there, Cordelia basking in her company, listening to tales of 'gators and hunters' while they worked.

Cordelia learning lyrics to Fleetwood Mac songs that played in the background all day, if she was lucky, she'd catch Misty dancing to them.

"Thank you" She breathed, and began preparing the sage, her thoughts wondering over the times that Misty had stood just a little too close, the times their hands had touched accidentally, the occasions Misty hugged her for one reason or another.

"What're you making?" Queried the Cajun, eyeing the bluish liquid as it started to bubble, her words snapping Cordelia out of her daze.

Cordelia looked to the bottles before telling her it was something for Queenie, unimportant.

She took a breath, dismissing the subject and summoning a little courage. With as causal a tone as she could muster she asked Misty if she had any other plans for the day.

"No Miss." Her accent strong as ever, something Cordelia found endearing.

"Would you like to take a trip to marshes, to visit your old place?" The Supreme asked, some fresh air would do her good, at least that's the excuse she gave herself.

Lately she had begun to crave the swamp witch's company more desperately, running errands with her, asking for her assistance with tasks around house, and now it seemed even loitering in the greenhouse just to be in her presence.

All the while, it seemed Misty was so very unaware of Cordelia's affections.

Would she want to take a drive with her?

"Oh, I'd love to Miss!" The blonde almost jumped on the spot, it had been a while since she'd been back to the swamp, she had trinkets stashed there collecting dust that she would very much like to collect.

Besides, despite her love for the coven, she would always consider the swamp home, and relished and chance she had to go back.

The older woman smiled, her attention caught by the sparkle of happiness in Misty's eyes, such a childlike innocence radiated from her.

Cordelia wondered how someone with such a dark past still had so much light about her. The little swamp witch had a beautiful naivety.

By the time they were on the road, the sun had begun its decent, Misty who had her window down, basked in breeze, her mane of curls flying wildly around her face.

An orange glow blessed the road ahead, beams pushing their way between the trees, and casting long shadows across the women's faces.

The setting sun turned Cordelia's sunglasses into mirrors, and made Misty squint, delightful creases forming at the corner of her eyes. A broad, toothy smile spread across the innocents face. Her beauty in that moment not going unnoticed by the other.

The supreme thanked the Gods for her sight, if for nothing but to lay eyes upon her passenger.

She recalled the first time she had seen Misty, really seen her, standing in the kitchen of the academy, she had taken her breath away, quite literally. Something Cordelia had never experienced before, and something she would never forget.

Cordelia continued to sneak glances as she drove, hoping her glasses would hide them.

The passenger reached across to the radio after rummaging through her bag for a CD, Cordelia chuckled at Misty's predictability as Fleetwood Mac's 'Dreams' began to play.

The younger witch gave a playful smile "Do you mind? I love listenin' to Stevie on a road trip."

"You love listening to Stevie, whatever you're doing." She teased.

When the witch at the wheel looked over next, she expected Misty's eyes to be on the road, but instead they were fixed on Cordelia's hand resting on the steering wheel.

Her bare arm, pale in the fading light, the delicate lace of veins decorating the back of her hand, elegant knuckles peaking atop the wheel.

It almost looked to Cordelia, that Misty was admiring her.

Of course she turned away before the younger woman noticed her eyes upon her, still, a flush of rose appeared across her cheekbones.

Misty saw that.

"Won't be long now" Misty commented as the winding dirt road came to an end, and the car struggled over the scrub of the swampland.

Cordelia nodded, she'd been to Misty's 'house' once before, to help collect some of her clothes. She knew it pained Misty to leave her home, she should have offered to her back sooner.

By the time they reached the wooden abode, the sky was tainted red, the supreme had planned on getting there earlier to walk the swampland, explore the water side. But it was far too dark to do that safety now, what with all the gators.

Misty however was content in just visiting her home, she rushed inside, lit a few candles and switched a scattering of fairy lights on.

The golden glow welcoming them.

Without hesitating, the radio was switched on, Stevie's voice filled the room.

Misty started fumbling through draws, stashing trinkets in her bag as she went.

"Thank you for bringin' me here, Miss Cordelia" she beamed.

"You're welcome" the taller woman took a seat on Misty's bed, dropping her sunglasses by her side. She watched the feral witch tinker about her house, she did undeniably look at home there. Her face lighting up every time she found forgotten treasure she wanted to take back to the academy.

As time passed, darkness descended upon marsh, the candles shuddered, the room lit in a warm glow. The visitor examined odd bric-a-brack and dusty furnishings, content from her perch on the bed. It wasn't long before she found her eyes lingering on Misty, watching closely at her changing expressions, examining the way her curls fell about her face and the way she would tuck them back behind her ear. The way her bracelets chimed together as she moved, how her clothes rested over her slender figure. Her long, pale legs half hidden under her flowing skirt.

The younger witch crouched to open a box, as she did so Cordelia stared feverishly at her skirt bunching at the top of her thigh.

No matter how hard she tried, the Supreme couldn't take her eyes off Misty's slender legs.

Before she could stop herself, she had been caught.

Misty, blushing, pulled her skirt down and stood.

Feeling she should give an explanation (or excuse) Cordelia opened her mouth, but speech abandoned her.

"Why do you keep lookin' at me like that?" The swamp witch whispered, after a moment, her brow furrowed slightly.

"I'm...I'm sorry Misty." Cordelia's eyes dropped to her lap, where her hands rested neatly.

She hadn't meant to make Misty feel uncomfortable, had she ruined their trip? Had she ruined their friendship? She began to panic.

"You don't have to say sorry Miss Delia."

"I just wondered why you look at me the way you do, all the time." She took a few timid steps toward her.

"All the time?" Cordelia blushed brighter, a rush of embarrassment fired through her body. She hadn't realized her glances were being noted.

A spatter of rain sounded across the roof, the women raised their eyes, the noise causing a welcome distraction.

Misty took the opportunity to approach, stopping just in front of the blushing woman. She crouched, looking up at her, Cordelia's gaze still in her lap.

"I like it." Misty whispered to her, her eyes searching to meet Cordelia's.

"I like the way it makes me feel." She continued, this time the older witch met with her stare.

"You do?" Cordelia couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"It makes me feel wanted." She paused before saying "Do want me, Cordelia?"

The words rippled through Cordelia's body, her stomach fluttering wildly.

A moment of deafening silence fell before she answered.

"More than anything."

The women never broke their gaze, Cordelia memorized every fleck of green in the sea of Misty's kind, blue eyes.

The Supreme breathed deeply, her body fighting off shakes at the feeling of Misty being so close to her, she could feel her breath on her lips.

How many times had she imagined this moment, a thousand?

Finally Misty's eyes flickered to the older witches lips, was that in invitation?

Did she want the usually cool and collected headmistress to break and give in to her desire.

Did Misty Day really want to kiss her?

The thoughts raced through Cordelia's mind.

She shouldn't, the council would surely forbid such an act, the head of the Coven, and a student.

Again Misty's eyes were drawn again to Cordelia's lips, sending burst of tingles between Cordelia's thighs.

A surge of bravery flooded the Supreme, as she couldn't resist the woman's mouth any longer. She surprised herself when her hand reached out, tangling in Misty's hair before their lips came crashing together in a hard, frantic kiss.

Cordelia's core burning when the woman pressed her lips back against hers just as forcefully.

Misty raised herself to her knees, so she could reach her arms around the Supreme's neck.

Cordelia's other hand on the base of Misty's back, urging her closer, her lips opening Misty's so she could slip her tongue between them. Softly at first, but when Cordelia's tongue was met hungrily by hers, she slipped more inside her mouth, where they danced and toyed with one another.

The searing kiss came to an abrupt end when Misty pulled away to look at Cordelia once more.

The older women worried that Misty had a changed her mind. But instead of regret, Misty's eyes were aflame with desire.

"I've wanted to kiss you forever." The swamp queen whispered as she stood, she lifted her skirt and straddled Cordelia where she sat on the bed.

Cordelia's hands found the woman's hips and pulled her close, she looked up at the feral witch, her heart thudding hard in her chest.

This time the Cajun initiated the kiss, laying a hand on the woman's throat, she brushed her bottom lip over Cordelia's before teasing her it with her tongue.

Again, their mouths crashed together, desperate and breathless kisses ensued.

Cordelia felt Misty's hips begin to move against her, rocking instinctively, mindlessly.

A hushed moan escaped Misty's lips, as she pressed herself against the other woman, their body's flush.

The swamp witch's movement against Cordelia urged her hand lower, to hold Misty's rear, a gentle grip controlled her rhythm.

The rain fell heavier on the roof now, a loud roaring that dulled the melody of the radio, Stevie's voice still hummed in the sticky night air.

Misty's head span, her fingers digging into Cordelia's shoulder blades, her lovers mouth sweet and restless.

Their lips only parted when a clap of thunder echoed overhead. Misty's eyes raised to the sound, while the other woman's gaze moved over her neck and chest greedily while she panted.

The Cajun tucked a golden strand behind her ear, innocence radiating from her smile before her lips returned to Cordelia's.

Thoughtless, Cordelia's hands reached beneath Misty's shirt to explore the small of her back. It was only when Misty let out a gasp at the contact that Cordelia doubted her action.

"Is this okay?" She worried, she'd never push the woman she so fondly adored into something she wasn't willing to do.

A coy smile edged the younger's lips, her response delayed only a second; she removed her shirt, her wild curls dropping back down over bare chest.

The Supreme stared achingly at the pale curves of her breasts and the pink peaks of her nipples, her elegant collarbone and fragile neck. She felt herself tingle and pulse between the thighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The elder's eyes searched to meet Misty's.

The younger witch nodded, her face serious, nervous even.

Cordelia's expression asked her again.

She nodded second time, smiling lightly. "I want you, Miss Cordelia."

Her hands rested on the Supreme's shoulders, shadows wondering over her skin from the flickering candles, her ringed fingers moved to undo the buttons of Cordelia's shirt.

The title 'Miss' still given to Cordelia by the Cajun, was reminder of her childish innocence, although she hardly seemed innocent now, biting her lip as her fingers worked to open the buttons.

Kisses laced themselves upon Misty's neck from her lovers lips, tenderly tracing her jaw, meeting her ear, where teeth delicately bit.

Their hips restless against each other's.

The breath in Misty's ear sent shivers through her body, she felt the slick of her wet underwear now rubbing against herself as she moved. She throbbed in her lingerie.

Cordelia's shirt was pushed off her shoulders and strewn on the floor.

The swamp queen relished the sight of her headmistress in nothing but her bra and pencil skirt, the flesh of their stomach and breasts connected for the first time as their mouths met again.

Thunder clapped above again, rumbling the ground, and vibrating in their chests. They gripped at one another tighter, their lips in each other's hair, on necks and shoulders, tasting every inch of skin they met.

Cordelia couldn't restrain herself any longer, she craved more of Misty, she needed to touch her, she had fantasized about this moment over many sleepless nights.

Without hesitation she guided Misty down onto the bed, her hands only leaving her lovers body to struggled out of her skirt. Now only in her underwear, she in turn gently relieved Misty of her skirt.

She caught the flush of red across the younger woman's face as her eyes traveled over the hills of her body.

Cordelia's hand found the fabric of the witch's underwear, lacy and black, tight on the flesh of her buttcheeks. Her fingers crept under the lace and tugged at the material, slipping them ever so slowly down her legs until Misty was free of her lingerie.

The Supreme moved to rest upon her lover, pushing her legs between Misty's, who spread her thighs gratefully.

Cordelia felt the wetness from the blonde against her pelvis as her hips move against her.

Their lips joined again, this time in a deep, soft kiss, tongues melting together.

Misty quivered when the other woman's hands ran over her body, stopping to close around her small breasts.

Soft moans escaped her lips, her hands reaching above her head to cling at the bedsheets. She felt herself pulse between her thighs, an ache that left her dripping.

Cordelia's lips left Misty's to kiss the blondes neck, parting to bite at the sensitive skin of her throat. An act that made Misty gasp and buck her hips upward.

The swamp queens groans beckoned Cordelia's hand lower, her mouth returning to hers.

Finally Cordelia's hand was between Misty's legs, her fingers daring to touch her there.

Misty inhaled sharply and threw her arms around the witch's neck, bringing her body closer. Her staggered breaths whispered into Cordelia's ear.

Cordelia's hand slid so easily over the folds of hot, wet skin, soothing the pulsing urge for her touch. The witches fingers finding her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves before pressing delicate circles into it.

The swamp witch grinded against her hand, Cordelia's fingers now dripping with her excitement.

Shivers of pleasure surged through her body as Cordelia's hand glided over that spot.

The storm raged on outside, wind whipping the roof, and thunder shaking the furnishings, the bellows muting the lovers moans.

Misty's hips raised, begging for Cordelia's fingers, enticing them inside her. She longed to feel her lover invade her, pleaded for it.

Cordelia couldn't help but oblige, her index sliding into the blonde, making Misty groan loudly and throw her head back. The supreme curled her finger, feeling the woman tighten and flex around her index. The swamp witch's body quivered beneath Cordelia, her leg slung over her lovers bum.

The woman slid effortlessly in and out of her, stroking her soft walls, savored the feeling of them closing around her finger.

Misty now dripped onto the sheets, her wetness running between her cheeks, soaking the bed.

The older woman slipped another finger inside, pushing deeper into her lover, and pressing harder against her walls. She let her hips quicken and watched as the swamp witch's breasts bounced when she pushed herself inside her.

Cordelia cheeks tensed as she drove her hips into Misty, Misty's staggering breath in her ear, her nails clutching Cordelia's arms.

The young witch worshipped her lovers hips that pushed her fingers so deep. Sweat now speckled her chest, her mouth fell open, euphoric smiles painted over her lips. She felt a heat begin to grow within her body, electric and unyielding.

Their bodies moved together, Cordelia's mouth pressed to Misty's collarbone, their breathless pants in unison.

Cordelia felt the squeezes and spasms of her partners walls as the pleasure built inside her, she kept her pace, pushing hard into her with her hips.

The swamp witch's moans turned to screams, a sound that rippled through Cordelia's body.

Cordelia watched as her partner's expression turned to ecstasy, she felt Misty's pleasure within herself, that magical phenomenon that lovers experience.

Her screams grew, matched only by rumbles of thunder, her fists knotted in the bedsheets, the heat within her spreading, waving through her body.

She let the warmth ripple inside her, her limbs convoluted and shook feverishly.

Cordelia pressed herself into Misty as deeply as her fingers would reach, shoving her hips against her with a devilish force.

The muscles between the Cajun's legs contorted in waves that left her gasping between cries. She felt the rush of warmth escape her and leak over Cordelia's fingers.

The young witch fell limp, her chest heaving and her skin sticky with sweat.

Neither of them had known the hours that had passed, many of the candles had died, and the storm had long faded.

Stillness hung over the swamp, a quiet that let their heartbeats be heard.

Lazy kisses passed between them, Misty sprawled out over the bed, Cordelia's arms around her. The older woman brushed curls from the blondes face tentatively, as she drifted in and out of sleep.

The sun would be up in no time, and they would have to return to reality, to face the academy. And Fiona.

FIN.


End file.
